


Undercover

by Winter_of_our_Discontent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: thegameison_sh, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is good at disguise.  Maybe a bit too good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

“Welcome back, John.”

“Hi, Ella. Thanks for squeezing me in on such short notice.”

“It’s no trouble, I had a cancellation earlier. You sounded like you had something on your mind.”

“Well, yeah. Bit dark in here.”

“We’ve called an electrician, it should be fixed by tomorrow. Make yourself comfortable.”

“Right, right, yeah.”

“So what brings you in to my office today, John?”

“It’s... well, it’s Sherlock.”

“Your flatmate? What’s happened?”

“Well, you know, brilliant, consulting detective, all that bit... you’ve read the blog.”

“Yes. And?”

“He’s... I think I need to go back a bit.”

“Take your time.”

“Alright, we had this case... Angel of Mercy thing, I think I called it on the blog... in an old folk’s home, so he went undercover himself as an old man there and I played his son. And that’s when I found out he is really good at disguise.”

“And?”

“Well, at the time I was mostly impressed. Sherlock’s so... him, that the idea of him being able to pull off other people seemed even more impressive. But then...”

“Then?”

“We had another case. Another disguise for him. Only he didn’t tell me what, told me he had to check if it was convincing enough.”

“Was it?”

“I was half an hour into my date with a cute redhead I’d met at the coffee shop when he admitted it was him! I’d say it was bloody convincing!”

“He... was your date?”

“YES. And I hadn’t even noticed!”

“I see.”

“Now I’m paranoid. Since then I’ve seen him play a homeless man, a waiter, a member of a roller derby league, a lorry driver, a police officer, a Morris Dancer, a barista, a Roman Catholic cardinal, and in one memorable instance, a member of a Peruvian flute band. And those are only the ones I’ve caught him at.”

“Hm.”

“At work, I’m jumpy because any of the people coming to see me might be him. Except the children, of course. Though he could be playing one of their parents.”

“John.”

“He probably has a connection somewhere that would let him borrow the kid for a few hours...”

“John.”

“Yes, yes, alright, that sounds a bit farfetched, I know, but that’s what he’s done to me! I see him everywhere! He could be... anyone.”

“Calm down, John. Deep breath.”

“What if he starts on the animal kingdom next? Will I have to startle at every squirrel I see? Wonder if the pigeons are following me?”

“JOHN.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right, deep breath, I know... it’s just... he’s even pretended to be our landlady once. To see if he could, he said.”

“He did?”

“Yeah. Worked, too. I’m telling you, he’s terrifyingly good at this. Oscar winners couldn’t hold a candle to him. I’m not dating at the moment, I’m too afraid I’ll wake up the morning after and find out I’ve accidentally slept with him.”

“...would that really be so bad?”

“What was that, Ella?”

“Nothing. Go on, John.”

“It’s just that he... You know, it really is dim in your office today, Ella...”

“I’ve told you, electrical problem.”

“...and, wait a minute.... your voice is sounding a bit huskier than usual... oh no. No. It can’t...”

“Hello, John.”

 

“Noooo!”

 

***

bonus ficlet: Heralding in the Fall

 

The chill in the air had held for a week before John decides it's finally time to bring out his jumpers and cardigans from the cardboard box in his closet. Sherlock, of course, had started wearing his coat again the minute heat exhaustion had ceased being a viable threat.

He spreads the knits out on his bed to air them out a bit before heading for a shift at the clinic.

When he returns, evening had fallen and the chill in the air is a great deal more pronounced. John decides to throw on one of the jumpers before putting the kettle on.

He is more than a little surprised to see his (mad, adorable) flatmate curled up on John's bed in a pile of wool. Asleep.

It's a good thing the camera on his cellphone is so quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Cycle Four, Challenge One: "Undercover"


End file.
